the_total_drama_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Park Frolics
"Park Frolics" is the twenty-fourth episode from season two of Total Drama Adventures of Penguins, Seals, and the Looney Tunes. The title of the episode is a reference to the 1999 Nintendo episode version of the 1941 Warner Brothers cartoon Farm Frolics, in series of gags from the farm. Plot The animated series starts with the arm of an animator drawing the Coney Island scene. The land scene then colors itself, and the camera zooms in as a narrator begins: * A realistic-looking giant turkey is seen and introduced as a prize-winning show bird; he gobbles (courtesy of Dee Bradley Baker), and a comic triple plays out: The narrator asks the giant turkey to do a trot, the giant turkey flying. The narrator asks for a gallop, the giant turkey again flying. The narrator asks the giant turkey to do a "canter"; the giant turkey immediately changes into more of an animated series, sporting the bugged eyes, hair, and general mannerisms of the vaudeville star Eddie Cantor singing (vocally impersonated by Jack DeSena) "I'm Happy About the Whole Thing" (by Harry Warren and Johnny Mercer). The narrator admonishes the giant turkey, who returns to his original realistic styling and grins sheepishly. * The "Inuit's faithful Alaskan malamute" is seen lazing on the porch; the narrator describes him as being "no longer very active" though "he still does a few little odd jobs around the house", one of these being fetching the newspaper. A whistle signals the newspaper's arrival; the Alaskan malamute dog springs to alertness and makes a mad dash to the end of the driveway to retrieve it. After he brings it back to the porch, he spreads it out and begins reading the comics. He looks up at the audience and says, "I can hardly wait to see what happened to Dick Tracy!" (This gag would be used by Clampett again in The Great Piggy Bank Robbery.) * A proud mother hybrid lovingly covers her babies and leaves them 'sleeping' in her crib; a mean-looking bandit Sneaky Pete stealthily creeps into the snow house. The narrator frets but, just as the vicious, cold-blooded predator is about to grab the babies, they all born at once. The babies shout "BOO!" in unison. The frightened bandit Sneaky Pete evokes a Homer Simpson catch-phrase, "Why you little! I'll teach you to laugh at something funny!" and, turning green, belching as lost his pounds. * A clownfish inside in the anemone is swimming genius until it suddenly breaks into smiles and says, "Who's Yehudi?" * The narrator describes a pair of hybrids laboriously building their snow house, "A brick, a bit of snow, and a piece of the roof", over and over until they create a snow brick house, which is approved by the Federal Housing Agency. The hybrid couple sing, "There's no place like home!" * The narrator asks a penguin with the headphone that he working; he claims, "I dunno, Doc. I...I just keep hearing things. Aye!" * The people are seen coming, going, and communicating with each other around their bayou. The camera and mike zoom in to allow the viewer to accomplished by 'Finnish-American scouts', an African-American princess will use when she summons her young. We hear her shout, "De-NNIIIIS!", to which her son replies, "I'm coming, mother!" (the scene even spoofs reminiscent of the catchphrase ("Hen-REEEE!") and ("Coming, Mother!") from the radio show, "The Aldrich Family"). * A penguin and a shark are seen snuggled up together sleeping. The narrator remarks on this odd friendship. The penguin awakens and responds with nods to questions about the relationship. When asked by the narrator if he has anything he would like to say to his friends in the audience, the penguin nods again, he sings, "I will widen your eyes, see so many wonders, multiple wonders", they both smashing the hotel pool, then yells in pain, and escapes. A brief circle-around chase ends with the shark catching penguin, then returning to the genius snuggling. The penguin shrugs resigned to the situation. * A recurring gag has eight human hybrids eagerly watching an alarm clock. When it finally hits 6:00 am, one of them bellows, "Dinnertime!" They dash off to their mother, to the tune of the military bugle call "Mess Call". She braces for the onslaught as the sucklings (there now appears to be six of them) pile into her side. Zooming in on the mother hybrid's rather dejected face, she speaks to the audience in the manner of ZaSu Pitts: "Oh, dear... every day, it's the same thing!" Cast * Bill Famer as Alaskan Malamute * Jeff Bergman as Bandit Sneaky Pete * Jack DeSena as Eddie Cantor Giant Turkey * Dee Bradley Baker as One of the Eight Hybrids * Carlo Bonomi as Princess Alexandra * Scott Innes as Dennis the Scout * Tom Kenny as Headphone Penguin * Jess Harnell as Swimming Clownfish * Jill Talley as Hybrids' Mother * Lee Tockar as Clumsy Penguin * Dan Castellaneta as Great White Shark * Christopher Sieber as the Narrator Opening vocalists * Billy Ray Cyrus Vocal effects * Dee Bradley Baker as Giant Turkey